


Counting backwards

by girafe13



Series: Band of Brothers prompts [7]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Do Not Worry, Gunshots, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, no one dies!!!!!, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: For ruinsrebuilt on tumblr who wanted some luzlip hurt/comfort!"He was now almost arrived. If George wanted, he could walk three steps and grab at Lipton’s coat, could pull him to safety. But Lip had ordered him not to move. George was still on his knees, shaking and breathing hard, counting the second still, just like he was keeping record to the most sadistic and stressful run ever. It was killing him."





	Counting backwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruinsrebuilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/gifts).



> ruinsrebuilt wanted some Luzlip so I happily obliged! With the premise "You scared the hell out of me" I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> English is not my first language.

Luz swore as he wiped out the sweat from his eyes. He was so nervous, his hands were shaking. Luz tried to grab his hand gun, almost let it fall on the ground before squeezing the handle until his knuckles turned white. 

“For fuck’s sake, Lip,  _ come on _ ,” he whispered, as he pushed his helmet up on his forehead.

Carwood Lipton was two buildings down, checking the surroundings. His gun was drawn, and his shoulders were tensed. George could tell from his position that Lipton was being extra careful, the way his feet moved on the ground, almost tip toeing towards him. George couldn't help himself and motioned to Lipton to hurry the  _ fuck up already _ . Lipton gave him a look that George could see from where he was hidden and couldn’t stop the small huff that parted his lips at the way Lipton narrowed his eyes in annoyance. 

One building down. 

The whole area was supposed to be secured, but they - Speirs, Colonel Sink, Uncle Sam, whoever the fuck was in charge these days - sent them just in case to check if nobody was left in the buildings close to their camping site. Speirs actually  _ asked  _ for volunteers, and of course, Lip had raised his hand. With a sigh, without even thinking about it, Luz’s hand was also in the air seconds after, his other hand already fetching for a cigarette in his coat pocket. 

They sent them on their way, a few kilometers from their position, with the promise to check in every half hour. George was beginning to think that this patrol was completely unnecessary. The prisoners had confirmed Webster earlier that they were the last of their platoon, and George was really inclined to believe them, as the area was silent and empty. 

Lipton and Luz were walking close to each other, shoulder to shoulder, just like they had so many times at Toccoa camp, and so many times after arriving in Europe. They arrived at a junction with small buildings still standing, even after the attack they had endured earlier today. 

“We should split up, cover more ground,” suggested Lipton, his eyes detailing each building, one at the time. 

George looked around. Not a soul was visible, except for the two of them. “Sure,” he shrugged, eager to get back to the rest of the company. 

Just when Lipton had walked a few steps in the open, George turning in the opposite direction, deciding to start at the other side of the street-- 

A single gunshot. 

George had immediately jumped to the wall closer to him, safe in the shadows of the solid building towering above him. His first reflex was to frantically pat himself everywhere, to see if he was hit. His hands came back without any blood. The adrenalin kicking in, George tried to push himself back on his knees, and turned his head to see--

Lipton was out in the open, frozen in place, no place to hide. He had his back on the building closer to him, his gun already out. George couldn’t help a small whimper to escape his lips. If there were a sniper somewhere in the buildings, Lipton was fucked. George said a quick prayer in his head, all his extremities suddenly very cold, and prepared himself for the worst. 

Nothing came. 

Lipton’s face was twisted in apprehension. He wasn’t moving. George, after slowly counting to ten in his head, decided to go get Lipton himself.

Luz was getting up and froze when he heard Lipton’s voice through his gritted teeth. “George. Do not.  _ Move _ .” 

His voice was barely a whisper, but in the silence after the detonation, it was just as if Lipton had talked normally in George’s ear. Luz flinched and began to count again. 

After twenty excruciating seconds, Lipton started to walk towards George. 

He was now almost arrived. If George wanted, he could walk three steps and grab at Lipton’s coat, could pull him to safety. But Lip had ordered him not to move. George was still on his knees, shaking and breathing hard, counting the second still, just like he was keeping record to the most sadistic and stressful run ever. It was killing him.

Finally,  _ finally _ , Lipton was at arm’s reach. George did not waited a second longer. After 137 painful seconds, George was beyond relieved when he felt Lipton’s arms, when he pulled his best friend towards safety at last. 

Lipton exhaled hard, just like he was holding his breath, and let himself being pulled towards George without a complaint. He fell to his knees, his gun in an awkward position between the two of them, but George couldn’t give two fucks. He pulled Lipton into a tight embrace, right there and then, just as a second gunshot resonated in the echo of the silence of the small junction. 

The two men jumped. Lipton squeezed him harder, George burying his face into Lipton’s neck. Lipton’s breath was ragged, and George could almost feel his heart thumping away in the other man’s ribcage. Lipton smelled like smoke and sweat, his uniform wrinkling under George’s firm grip on his back. 

Silence fell once more on them like a ton of bricks. George began counting. 

After one hundred seconds, he exhaled and started to remove himself from Lipton’s embrace. Whoever was shooting at them was gone, or had lost them into the shadows. Now that the danger had seemingly gone away, George had to fight the blush creeping on his face. It was not the first time he had hugged Lip, but never for that long, never  _ that  _ intensely. 

Lipton grabbed his shoulders and brought them to their feet, and looked George dead in the eye, his face a weird mix of fear and determination

“You scared the fuck outta me, Lip,” whispered George before he could do or say something stupid. “Thought you would die on me out there.” 

Lipton shook his head, still clearly in shock. “I’m sorry,” he said, his eyes soft, making George squirm under his gaze, Lipton’s hands still on his shoulder burning through his uniform. 

“You’re sorry? Fuck, Lip, don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault,” weakly protested George, grabbing at Lipton’s middle, trying to ground himself. 

The danger was gone, so why was his heart still beating madly?

Lipton’s eyes were even softer than before, if possible, and he brought Luz in a tight embrace once more, this time their bodies pressed close from thighs to shoulders, making George dizzy on his feet. 

“We’re okay,” whispered George in Lipton’s ear, closing his eyes, relishing in the proximity he could share with Lipton, enjoying the solid weight of him on his body. Solid and secure. _Safe_. 

“We’re okay,” repeated Lipton back, one hand finding George’s hair and raking through it a few times at the back of his head, as George drew circles on Lipton’s back, trying to ease the tension in his shoulders. 

As they both comforted the other, George couldn’t help but to think that it was maybe not the sanest thing to do, to enjoy Lipton’s hand in his hair, caressing his neck, his back, his arms. After a beat, George decided that he didn’t give any fucks at all about that either. 

And if they stayed pressed against each other a few minutes longer than necessary, nobody really had to know. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are grandly appreciated, they improve my writing! :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
